Slayers Little Spa of Clones
by seeker71
Summary: A contest entry for Live Journal. Definitely rated MA. Naga has a chance meeting with some old, well, just what would they be?


"Why did they have to built it on top of a mountain?" puffed the sorceress. She was toiling up a steep, slick hill, early on a grey afternoon, to where she had heard there was a little known resort, complete with a fabulous hot spring absolutely guarenteed to give a girl the smoothest and clearest skin in the world. Probably a lot of advertising hype, but when you are as sensitive and as delicate a woman as Naga the Serpent you didn't dismiss such claims without checking them out first. If true, her skin would thank her. If not they'd pay her a fortune not to blow up the place.

Talk about your win/win situation!

The other thing that was puzzling were the strange looks, and comments, she was getting lately from strangers as she passed by. Things like "Whoa, does you mommy know you're out?" or "Really, they shouldn't let you wander about in that costume, honestly." Did the fools not know what it was to mock the world's REAL most beautiful sorcery genius? Okay, a certain plain, upstart redhead was one thing, but these were just, well, peasants, after all.

Good thing for them she was in a hurry to reach her destination, otherwise she might have to take the time to freeze some sense into these people...

And now, finally, there it was! And it was, well, um...

A CREEPY OLD GOTHIC CASTLE!!!

Oh, love at first site! Amazing architecture, it reminded her of some of her better golums! And these places were famous for secret passages complete with mounds of TREASURE at the ends of them! Anyone who would run this place as a hot spring resort obviously had no idea how to treasure hunt.

Haha! Their loss!!! This would be fun.

She paused at the somewhat out of place modern entry gate and read the sign. "Castle Lily Spa and Hot Springs Resort. Women Only."

Ewwww...

Well, anyone that would come up with as lame a name as that would doubtless be easy pickings. No wonder they hadn't found any treasures.

She looked at the other sign hung on the gate. "Closed for the season".

What? No way. After coming this far? This simply wouldn't do. They'd just have to make an exception, after all, she was Naga the Serpent!!!

"OOOHOhohohohohoho! You don't know how lucky your establishment is about to become." she chortled as she pushed open the gate and went up the walkway to the front door. As she went she observed that the walk was flanked with what would become a beautiful flower garden when the growing season returned. It looked like lillies were the main theme too. Well,they probably had a reason for closing then, appearances were everything to a business like this. And the road up the hill was rather muddy, probably most of the clients were used to taking carriages, they would have trouble with that road.

Fine, it just meant she'd have the place to herself!

She knocked on the front door. Echos boomed through the building. A pause. More knocks...

Sheesh, had the entire staff gone on vacation? Finally, she tried the knob, and it opened...

Well, were they trying to make it easy on a certified treasure hunter then?

Alright! Who laughed when she said "certified"!?

Shaking her head to clear the mocking, Naga strode boldly inside. The place was obviously lived in, and cared for. Neat, clean, which was amazing for a place with no staff, had they just left? Well, more time for her to find the treasure then. Where to start? Of course, the wine celler. Maybe they'd even have some good brandy. Then, of course, a nice, long, well deserved soak in their hot springs. The better to see if it was any good, of course. Maybe she could clear out the loot, and still hold them ransom for running a shady operation.

Sweet!!!

She went from room to room getting the feel of the place. A lot of bedrooms, some lounges and sitting rooms, some cozy fireplaces, a music room, a dining room or two...

Pretty typical spa stuff, except it was all done up, well, rather romantically. One of the bigger rooms was downright erotic in its feel, soft plush rugs, lots of throw pillows, a few couches. And pictures of groups of naked women in suggestive poses too. Like that big one about the turkish bath by some guy named Ingre. She looked at it and shook her head, she never could quite figure out what was going on in what would have been the lower right hand corner, if only the picture had a lower right hand corner that is. It was round after all...

Strange art for a women's only spa...

Well, if the clients liked it, who was Naga to stop the owners from making money. She shrugged and went on.

Now she found the kitchen. This was more promising. She went through the cupboards. Most of them were bare, but from the lables she could see why. It seemed that the clients had a thing for seasonal fruit and cream dishes, with strawberries, cherries, and peaches apparently being the clear favourites. There were all sorts of utinsels for preparing all sorts of dishes. She couldn't help cringing at the ones obviosuly meant for meat, she never could stand cleaning any blood away, but fish and vegetable dishes were also in abundance, so that was good.

Alas that there were no fish or vegetables in the store rooms. But, this was a big kitchen, doubtless it was used when the guests were here, so a little seeking should reveal the active kitchen used by the staff. She kept looking.

Finally, she found the wine room! To a connoiseur such as herself a well stocked celler is indeed a joy to behold, and this one had the makings of the gates to heaven iteself! A lot of wine, especially white, of course, in keeping with all the romantic women who liked their white wine. Some reds, looked like they were fancy lables, probably only for formal or special occasions, sweet dessert wines and liqueurs in abundance, this place had it all.

But, no brandy????

Finally, she found the locked cabinet. There was the brandy. And some whiskey, gin, rum, and what was this???

Absinthe!!!

Ho ho ho! So, some of the guests like taking little trips on the side did they?

Well, anyway, the brandy was locked up, so, what to do? Break the cabinet? No, you just didn't treat good liquor that way, and Naga had her principals after all. Nothing else to do. Back to the liqueurs, the cherry brandy would have to do tonight, even if it was rather sweet. Well, nothing a good "DeClery" wouldn't fix, right?

She smiled to herself as she aquired a half dozen bottles of various strong drinks. She pulled the cork from one and took a prodigious swig. Ahhhh!!!! That was GOOD! It had been a while, and the thirst had been mounting...

Her tour of the place continued. She went down some stairs and ended up in the basement proper. The saunas were here, as well as some massage tables and, there they were! The baths! Ah, hot water was bubbling out of a steamy fissure in the natural rock face. This castle had obviosuly been built around a natural hot spring. She was tempted to plunge in and soak, but she felt that it would be safer to complete her tour first. She moved on and found some maintainence rooms, and the store room. Well, important, but not very interesting. Finally, there was an obscure staircase that went down to what had to be a sub-basement level. This might be promising...

It was dark, this level was fully underground, so no windows. Well, nothing a good "Lighting" spell couldn't disperse, and did. She made her way down the stone stairs and ended up in a long narrow hall. She quickly realised this had been the castle's dungeon. There were several sparse stone cells with ominous barred doors, chains and rings in the walls to hold people, some rooms had overhead rings too, one even had a pair of poles in the middle. She shuddered a bit. Man's cruelty to man...

The final room was obviously the main torture chamber complete with branding irons, a rack, a wierd table with stirrups, obviously meant to hold the victims legs open while only the Goddess knew what was done to them, and a big locked chest that looked creepily like a toy chest. It was locked, fortunately. Maybe it was better to leave it that way?. She felt creepy and took a big swig as she backed out quickly. But not before she realised all the equipment was in working order.

Oh, of course, old castle, old dungeon, they would be museum pieces, naturally the owners would keep them in good repair. Probably they charged extra for the tour, maybe they even let people pose in the instruments.

That was it.

Right?

She headed back up the stairs and back through the Spa to the main rooms before she stopped, panting. Another big drink and the stuff was finally beginning to take effect. Cheap booze...

Throwing the first empty away Naga carried on and found a library with a sunny, pleasant reading room. Out of curiosity she looked at the titles, wondering what patrons of an all women's spa would like to read. Mostly they were romance novels, with some erotic "How to" books on one shelf. Freaky enough, but, oh Goddess! They were all about women with...

Naga gave a crazy little laugh as she walked quickly out of the room. Right. New plan. Grab a soak tonight and have a nice sleep. Ransack the place tommorrow for treasure of any kind and get out before the degenerates that ran this place got back. She had a feeling they wouldn't want gold as payment...

She made her way back to the Spa. She set her precious alcohol up by the tub she had chosen, and quickly disrobed. As if the scant clothing she wore could let her take her time about it...

A thorough shower later and she was clean and ready for the pure waters of the tub. It was hot, but by being careful she was able to settle in. It was heavenly! Despite the wierdness of the other rooms this castle was clearly a superior spa. She could feel the health in the very water, it was not an over rated fake this place! She took a few more big swigs to toast the glory which is hot water

Thinking such happy thoughts the heat overcame her, and she drifted off for a short nap in the water.

She awoke with a start, and realised she had drifted off. "Well, that's refreshing, but I better get out before I parboil..." she grogged, as she forced herself to get out of the water. Her heart was pounding from the heat. Naga opened yet another bottle, took yet another swig, and went to the shower to cool off. A few minutes later she wandered back in, drying her long black hair with a towel. Another swig.

Then she realised...

Her clothes were gone!

She gave a gasp and began searching frantically. "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell..." she cried softly as a thorough search revealed nothing. "They were right here! What happened to..."

She gave a start and her eyes opened wide. "I'm not alone, am I? But why didn't I sense anyone?" She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate. She sensed, she sensed...

Only herself.

Unusually, the signal seemed ten or eleven times stronger than normal, but it was only her.

"Ha, ha. Must be rats or something..." she said, a bit unsteadily. Then more strongly "Give me my good leather bikini back you rodents, and without strategically chewed holes either, you pointy nosed perverts!" She wrapped a towel about herself and began a determined search of the castle.

She went back to the kitchen. Surely the rats would go to where there was food. A thorough search, nothing. She went up and down the halls. More nothing...

No wait! There was a sound! Wasn't there? She became deadly serious and began to sneak along as quietly as she could, keeping to the lengthening shadows of the on coming evening. Again the place was deathly silent.

There was a clink of some sort! Down the hall! There!

No, the room was empty...

The sound again. It seemed like it was distant supressed laughter. So, the rats were definitely two legged. Well, we'd see who laughed out the other side of their face when she caught them...

"Woe to you, you perverted fetishists. The clothing of Naga the Serpent is not a toy for your pathetic wet dreams. And the theft of a person's garments is a crime. Justice will prevail when you are caught and properly punished!" she announced. Well, they were on notice now, weren't they?

The reply was more laughter, less supressed this time. Naga strode down the hall, ready to do battle. Even in her towel she managed to look imposing, among other things. She searched the rooms as she went by. Empty, empty, empty, blazing fire, empty...

"Gah" she said quietly as she wheeled round and entered the room with the blazing fire. Actually the heat felt good given she wasn't dressed, had just had a long soak, and evening was now here. But she had business to attent to. She looked around. It was the room with the erotic paintings. Why here? She had a bad feeling...

"Well! I, Naga the Serpent, am here! Face me if you dare, miscreants. And return my damned clothes! They were my mother's and you had no business taking them!" she commanded the empty room. Naturally, nothing happened. She strode boldly into the room. Of course it was a trap, what else could it be? But unless it was sprung there'd be no end to this nonsense.

No one was there. Naga huffed and walked all the way in, right up to the fireplace. No one, and no secret doors that she could see...

There was a soft click behind her. They had closed the doors to the room...

She whirled around, losing her towel in the process. Well, bugger that, she'd fight naked and more power to her when she overcame...

She gave a start and backed up almost into the fire.

"N-No! It cannot be!!! How? All of you? AHHHHH!"

Standing in the room, facing her as a group, were ten Nagas. The slightly dopey smiles on their faces revealed their true identity, they were the ten clones that the chimera maker Diol had produced all those years ago. the major difference was that now they were not wearing the bikinis, but rather identical black and white maids uniforms. Yes of course, the hentai kind of uniform that appear in all the best anime and manga.

"Oh no..." gasped Naga. She rather hoped they had forgotten the incident with the orange crates...

The clones began to laugh. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho..."

Naga gulped, then calmed herself. Speaking in her worldly superior way she said "You still have a long way to go to perfect it I see. I will be glad to resume teaching you..."

Naga had to admit that she felt a little scared, not from the laugh, but from the look in their eyes. Once the girls had bonded with her and she could control them at will, but now they had clearly bonded with someone else. Naga wondered who could have such control over the clones, but she knew it didn't bode well for her...

They kept laughing and began to shamble forward.

"Stay back!" she commanded. "I don't want to hurt such visions of perfection as you all are, but I will defend myself!" warned Naga. The clones still approached.

"Right. No choice then." said Naga as she raised her arms to cast a spell. "Freeze... A..."

That was as far as she got. With a jump the clones rushed her. One grabbed one arm, another grabbed her other arm and she found herself unable to cast. To make doubly sure a third clone stopped Naga's mouth.

With a kiss!!!???

A passionate one at that. Naga screamed into the kiss.

She found herself quickly taken to the floor despite the fact she was thrashing about wildly. Four clones grabbed her legs, two each, and held them open. Two more lept on her to hold her down and each grabbed one of her massive mammaries in the process, and started sucking.

Naga's eyes went wild. There was one clone left, what was she going to do?

"No! No! Stop! I'm Naga the Serpent! I'm a Princess of the Blood Royal. I'm your mother! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEE!!!!" Naga shouted, trying to break free of her captors.

Well, that's what she wanted to shout at any rate, if she could only get past the kissing clone.

The last clone gave a laugh. It sounded rather too triumphant for Naga's liking. The girl came between Naga's legs and knelt down. Naga struggled even harder. "No! No, please, not that." she shouted in her mind. "Please, don't rape me! I'm a virgin. I'm not a lesbian, please, please, please...". She could only close her eyes in fearful anticipation as the girl began to touch her in the most intimate ways possible.

The clone did stop and give a surprised little "Oh..." when she discovered Naga's virginity was still intact. Then she smiled. Somehow the other clones seemed to realise at the same time what was going on. "Mm-Hm! Mh-Hm!" they all smiled and nodded, even the kissing one, and the two on her breasts. Naga opened an eye. The hell? Were they telepathic, or empathic, or something?

The girl pulled her uniform down to expose her own bountiful breasts and settled in comfortably between Naga's open thighs. She seemed to take a minute to breath deeply and enjoy the scent, then she gently lowered herself and began to lick Naga's inner thighs.

About a billion mono volts of erotic electricity shot through Naga. She managed to pull her face away from the kisser. "Gyah! No, please, anything but this, I beg you. I'll pay any price in gold you want. I have connections, name your price, I can pay it. Please, please, don't do this to me, please..."

The silencing kiss resumed. Between her thighs the clone gave no indication of having heard, let alone understood what had been said. She was now licking dangerously close to that all important button on the trapped sorceress. Naga squirmed and wiggled. What the hell was happening? She was being raped by a lesbian clone of herself, and it was feeling good? No, no, she wasn't like this, no! But oh Goddess! But why? She didn't even realise the clones were sexual.

Oh it must have been after she had let Lina Inverse foolishly talk her into giving up the clones. That nonsense with the orange crates. Who knew what happened after they were found? Big mistake. And now someone had collected them all together again, and had taken control of them. Someone strong enough and with enough vested interest to want to do that. They must be powerful indeed. What was going to happen to Naga when he, or more likely she, got home? This would be miserable, but for the mounting pleasure in Naga's body.

How? How could that happen? Naga wasn't into girls, despite certain unkind rumours about her and her former student. The plain one with red hair...

As the pleasure mounted and Naga realised she wouldn't be able to stop herself, she also realised why she was responding. The clone knew. Her body was exactly the same. The nerves, the hormones, everything. The girl between her legs knew to within a razor's edge where to lick, to touch, to suck, and just how hard. And from the looks of things, she had had plenty of practice with the other clones. Naga was getting nothing short of perfect stimulation. And oh Goddess, forgive her, but it was sooooo good....

Nagas breath became ragged panting as the pleasure mounted to the point of no return. Her cries of "Don't! Stop!" had become a begging "Don't stop!!!" She wiggled and thrust, unable to help herself. The damndest thought struck her at this awkward time. After this, masturbation was never going to be the same.

Naga came with the lusty scream that only someone like her could come with. The clones burst out in what could only be called cheers. If they could talk they'd likely have showered her with praise and congratulations. Naga rode the rose coloured cloud for a bit then came back to earth. Oh Goddess, that was wonderful.

"Th-thank you..." she panted. "N-now, please, let me go, I promise to go away and be good. Please let me have my clothes back..."

The clones only laughed at this. There was a shuffling of position, and a different clone took her place between Naga's legs.

"N-N-NO!" cried Naga as she realised what was happening. "I-I can't, not without a rest!" The girl smirked as if she knew something Naga didn't and dove in, picking up where the first girl left off...

Despite her protests Naga could and did. Ten times in fact as each clone took a turn at her. "This, is impossible. How can it be?" she thought to herself as waves of blackness floated around her after her tenth orgasm. "I have never been multi orgasmic before, and now so many times? Oh Goddess, oh Mother, help me, I'm so weak and they have me at their mercy, what do I do? I can't keep this up. I'm just thankful they have respected my virginity so far..."

The clones let her go. It took an effort just to get off of her sore back and roll on her stomach. Some white wine and a bit of fruit came from somewhere and were eagerly received. Naga realised that the clones had become experts at this. The food was just right. A full meal would have sickened her, she likely would have vomited just looking at it, but this little bit was just enough to revive her. She sat up. She had a sinking feeling when she saw that the clones had arranged themselves in a semi circle in front of her. Naked. Naga was puzzled for a second, then the girls started pointing to their own most intimate parts.

"M-my turn?" sobbed Naga.

"Mm-Hm!" nodded the smiling clones.

"All of you?" asked Naga, all hope fading.

"Mm-Hm!"

Naga was too weak to resist. She couldn't cast a "Lighting" spell to save herelf, let alone any sort of attack that would let her get away. And anything physicalthat might get bloody was out of the question. She was trapped, and she knew it. There was only one way to survive. "Who's first?" she asked, totally defeated.

One of the girls snapped her fingers and pointed. Naga crawled over...

By the time she was done Naga had picked up an excellent technique. She had learned more about sex, especially girl on girl sex, than she had ever known, or ever wanted to know. But, she now realised that she could like this. And that worried her. "Gotta find a man and get laid. Gotta get married. Go home, anything. Can't give in to this..." she thought to herself.

She looked at the group of clones. "Please, please, is it over? Can I go now? Oh, let me go..." she begged.

"Mm-Mm!" said the clones, shaking their heads no.

Naga began to cry. The clones didn't seem to care as one of them flipped her back down and presented Naga with her womanhood to lick. As she did this another clone crawled between Naga's legs and began snaking her tongue over the Serpent. A third began to make love to the second girl and soon Naga was emeshed in a writhing, um, mound, of Lesbian loving. She had finally guessed it too. This room had to be the orgy room.

Somehow in the pink confusion and wild abandon Naga had managed to slip out from the clones. She could only crawl. When she got to the door she managed to use the knob to pull herself to her feet. She fell a couple of times but eventually she was up, and staggering very slowly out into the hallway. She had to get out. She had to escape. She didn't care about her clothing. She didn't care about treasure. She didn't care if she was raped by the first man who found her, as long as they took her away from this, this, gateway to hell...

Or was it? Something about the activity in the other room, she wanted to leave, she wanted to stay. Oh boy, the clones had messed her up...

As she staggered along the hall she turned a corner she hadn't taken earlier and found a flight of stairs. She was too exhausted to run, and she knew it. Maybe she could hide for a bit until her strength returned. The clones were still busy moaning away, they didn't seem to know she was gone. That was good. She climbed the stairs, step by painful step. She stumbled on the way, more than once. Finally she was at the top. She looked around and saw what could only be the master bedroom.

"Please, please don't let them look for me here..." she prayed, as she pushed the door open and staggered in. She looked around the room. It had a feminine feel, the four poster bed was done up all in pink frills and poofy little veils. Well, it made sense that the master of this place would be a woman, after all. Across from the bed was a fireplace. How nice. Then she looked up and saw the picture above the mantle. it took her a minute to get it, then she screamed.

She screamed so much that the clones all came rushing. When they found her they all laughed in eerie unison, in triumph, and rushed her, pulling her back down into their Sapphic depths. Naga screamed one last time as they swallowed her in.

As the darkness finally overtook her she had one final thought.

"So, of the thousand ways there were to die, this is how it would end for Princess Gracia ul Naga Seirune, Naga the Serpent, the Most Beautiful and Powerful Sorcery Genius ever...

Orgasmed to death..."

...

Naga awoke with a start. It was daylight again, but, what day? And where was she? Oh the castle... no, wait, that was a dream, wasn't it? Had to be, a nightmare. Man, maybe it was time to lay off the booze, these withdrawls were getting harder to take with time. She sat up.

"Huh?" she asked, as she realised she was in a luxurious four poster bed, with pink frills and a poofy little veil...

She shut her eyes tightly. "It's only a dream, it's only a dream, now it's time to wake up, okay?" she said to herself.

"You are awake." said a pleasant voice.

Naga's eyes popped open and she looked around. She quickly found the speaker, well, the girl was hard to miss. She was standing beside the bed all decked out in a purple maid's outfit that set off her long fiery red hair. Yes it was a hentai uniform too, but not the same as the style, or colour, worn by the clones. This was clearly the head maid. She was also clearly...

"L-Lina Inverse?" gulped Naga, wondering what was going on.

"Sort of." said Lina.

"Sort of?" asked Naga.

Lina smiled. "If I used the words "Shadow" and "Mirror" together in the same sentence would it become plain to you?" she asked.

Naga looked desperate. "The Shadow Clones..." she gulped. Oh Goddess, out of the frying pan, into the fire...

Lina, or rather Shadow Lina, beamed a big happy smile and giggled "Yep!"

She then walked towards the door, saying "Now, you be good, little home invader, I'm off to tell Mistress you are awake. She's ever so anxious to meet you, you know. There's some wash water over there in the lave, you'll probably want to freshen up. Don't be long."

"Thanks." said Naga as she got warily out of bed. "Uh, where are my clothes?" she asked, realising she was still naked.

Lina went and opened an ornate wardrobe. There was Naga's familiar costume, all mended and clean. Well, the sword wasn't there...

"Breakfast?" asked Naga.

"Food later, with the Mistress, drinking water in the pitcher over there, now, hurry up. When you are done, ring the call bell and you will be fetched. Take too long and some Nagas will come to help you". Shadow Lina dissappeared out the door. Naga blinked and shuddered. There had been something rather too, well, commanding about that last comment. Well, well, she'd deal with that upstart later, right now she better get ready to meet this "Mistress"...

Naga strode over to the nightstand and poured the magically warmed water from the lave into the basin. There were white washcloths and soft towels at the ready. A hair brush too. No make up though. Not that the beautiful Naga would need any of that, of course!

She started washing. Quickly she realised that she must have been bathed at some point when she was passed out, there was no way she could have been licked, fondled, and orgasmed upon all over, not to mention having to do her own share of licking, fondling, and orgasming upon all over, and not be all sticky. She also gave a start as she realised that she had suffered all that raping and she wasn't sore. After all those orgasms you'd think she'd be in agony, but she was just fine. Refreshed even.

There was a "Recovery" spell at work here...

Well, so someone knew magic. To be expected. And if the Mistress really was who Naga thought she was, of course she'd know magic. Ah, but, using white magic would be easy enough for that woman, let's see her use black magic. Naga smiled triumphantly to herself. This might just work out alright after all.

It was only then that Naga clued in to the delicate bracelets locked on each of her wrists...

She looked carefully. Locked? Oh Goddess! So they were! And they seemed to be made of Orihalcon too. They were too tight for her to slip off, and they had strange writing on them. Strange, but also strangely familiar. Naga studied them for a minute, then she got it. With a frown she held the bracelets up to a mirror, and could read the writing...

And gasped. The writing said they were "Magic Supression Bracelets", of the highest power level possible.

Naga felt a pang of fear. These bracelets would supress the power of a mid level mazoku. She couldn't overcome them, at least, not in a hurry. "N-no, no, not helpless, I can't be helpless..."

She looked around desperately. No weapons, no keys.

"Okay Naga, calm down, you'll just have to use your greatest asset, your magnificent and superior brain. You'll be alright..."

She finished washing and gave a quick brush to her hair. She took her outfit and put it on. For form's sake she took a leisurly drink of water. Horrid stuff how could people drink that? She took a deep breath, and tried to look regal. She was as ready as she'd ever be. She gulped, composed herself, then pulled the cord.

Two of the clone Nagas appeared almost instantly, they must have been waiting for the signal. They had the maid outfits on, it was probably their stock uniform now. They bowed prettily, then with a smile indicated that Naga was to go with them. They led her down the stairs and into the main hallway. After a brief walk they entered the dining room. The other Naga clones lined the room on either side looking like worshipful maids just waiting a chance to help. Lina, well, the Shadow Lina, of course, stood demurely at the head of the table, in prime position to render immediate service to the figure seated at the head. Naga observed that she was dressed in a rather frumpy flowery dress, lilies actually, in keeping with the castle's theme no doubt, and that she was eating heartily, greedy pig, with a certain lack of refinement...

Naga stood there for a short period of time, awaiting a gracious invitaiton to sit and join in.

And waited and waited...

"I'm to be honoured by watching you eat, is it? A real hostess usually invites a guest to join her." she said rather snidely.

Her Mirror Shadow snarfed something back and finally looked up at Naga. As she wiped, rather than patted her mouth clean (at least she used a napkin) she replied "A guest, yes."

"Meaning I'm not." nodded Naga. "Well, I conceed, graciously, that it must have looked bad, but if those clones had left me alone it would have been diferent, I assure you. I arrived here to partake of the wonders I had heard about of this glorious spa, only to find it closed, the day getting on, and me with nowhere to shelter for one night, trapped outside a mansion with who knows how many guest rooms. I knocked, but no answer, then the door was open, and, well, I went in to see if I could make arrangements. No one was there, and I was cold and hungry, so I perhaps took a few liberties, but I assure you I meant no harm and was, and still am, prepared to pay."

The Shadow chuckled pleasantly, sending a cringe down Naga's back.

"You forget to whom you talk, gracious Gracia." she said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Naga gave a snarl. "Not - that - name - ever..." she hissed.

Her Shadow went on as if oblivious to the outburst "I know you, you don't fool me like that. It's less than two miles back to town, the sunset wasn't for hours yet when you arrived, you had time. And you have been keeping yourself warm, despite your scandalous lack of proper clothing, for years with magical spells, why stop now? Food, you store some in your cloak, and I think that brandy was more likely what you were really after. And since when have you been willing to pay for anything, anyway?"

Naga's eyes went wide with indignation. "Well, how dare you! Who do you think you are, and do you have any idea who you are talking to?" she spouted, clearly not thinking...

"I'm Naga, and I'm talking to you, Gracia." said the Shadow in reply, looking a bit perplexed.

Naga cried out "I said don't call me that!"

"But you ARE Gracia, you think I don't know that, crazy woman?" frowned the Shadow.

"OOOHOhohohohohohoho! Crazy am I? Well, look, mirror image, I'm the real one so I get to be whoever I want! You can be Gracia if you want, but I'm Naga!"

"No way! This is my house, and you are in it without an invitation, so I get to be who I want. I'm Naga!" the shadow yelled back.

"Can't you get along peacefully and just both be Naga?" asked a sweatdropping Shadow Lina.

"NO!" they replied hotly, at the same time.

"I- I meant no harm..." pouted Lina, almost looking like she was going to cry.

"I am Naga and that's that." said Naga, resuming the argument. "Further more, without me, you would have never been, so I demand some respect."

The Shadow looked all over teary for a minute, obviously the idea of fighting was hard on her. But she wasn't going to back down either. After all, buttons were being pushed...

"Oh, let it go, sweet Mistress." pleaded Lina. "Fighting never solved anything."

The Shadow seemed to think on this, then something firmed up inside her. "This is my house, and you broke into it. No respect for you, Gracia." she said, in a quiet, dangerous voice.

"Oh? Really? I doubt that you could enforce that, Gracia. I'm stronger than you." responed an angry Naga.

"Is that a threat?" asked the Shadow. "Are you challenging me?"

Lina just sighed.

"Alright! Let it be a duel between us." smirked Naga. "The winner gets to be Naga! Now take these damned bracelets off of my wrists and let's get it on."

"O yes? Just like that? You challenged me, I get to decide the weapons."

Naga gasped. "Weapons? Just a minute, I'm a magic user, not a warrior. No weapons."

"And you faint at the sight of blood don't you?" sneered the Shadow Naga. "You boast perhaps correctly that you are stronger at magic, so I don't dare risk that, but I have too much advantage in a physical fight, one bloody nose, yours or mine, and it's all over, so you are constrained there, aren't you? So, hmmm, what can I pick that... well, you better eat up, I guess, while I decide." she said, graciously indicating Naga should sit.

"About time." she said as she settled in and began eating what the Naga maids started serving to her.

As she ate she decided to make small talk. "That's a nice portrait of you and Lina in the bedroom, Gracia. Your artisitc talents are nearly as good as mine. Strange subject though." she said.

"Oh, I didn't inherit your talent, Gracia, that was my Lina. She's a natural, not a klutz like the other one." the Shadow girl explained. "Why is our love so strange to you though?"

Naga gritted her teeth. "I shouldn't be surprised I guess, we're straight so you two would be gay, I suppose."

Shadow Naga gave Naga a hard stare. "That's true of the Linas, but you and I are Bi, Gracia dear. I remember how you'd drool at a nice tight guy in nice tight pants, but I also seem to remember a certain rehead giving you a churn when she put her nice tight ass in her nice tight trousers..."

Naga choked, then gave her double a fearful stare. "Oh, that. Well, it was just a temporary aberation, I assure you. I'm not Bi. Really."

Her shadow stared at her then, slowly, a smile spread on her face. Not a nice one either. "Yesterday taught you nothing? Fine, now I know how we shall duel, Gracia."

There was something about how she said that...

Naga put her food down. She didn't like this. She knew she had challenged her rival, and that she'd be bound to go along with it, but surely it would end up being magic, right?

Shadow Naga stood up and wandered in an ominously slinky way to Naga's side of the table. She smirked triumphantly as she gave Naga a rather too familiar hug. "Aren't you curious? Or are you scared?" she taunted.

Naga shook her off, and stood up to face her. "Tell me, I'm ready."

"Hate sex..." was the triumphant response.

Naga looked at the other woman with wide eyed astonishment, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Scared? Or excited?" asked the Mirror shadow. "First one to beg for mercy loses. You can refuse of course, but then I'll just sic the clones on you again..."

Naga gulped. She gave a desperate glance to Lina who was equally confused. "No fair. I'm not gay.... really..."

But why was she so suddenly so wet in all the wrong places?

"Then you'll have no problem resisting me as you wear me down, will you, gay girl Gracia?" smiled the Shadow.

Naga frowned at that. Oh well, she survived yesterday, this upstart was clever like her, if perverted. Oh well, she needed a lesson, no doubt. Naga's own irresponsible resolve hardened too. "You're on..." she said.

"Oh Goddess! What are you saying?" said a shocked Lina.

"We'll use the bed." said Shadow Naga, taking Naga's hand to lead her away."

But that's our bed..." protested Lina. It went unheard.

The graphic details are unimportant, and available in any of the better Yuri Hentai manga on the internet. Suffice to say they each gave as good as they got, not surprising, as they each knew exactly where and what to push. As well as pull, tweek, suck, poke, fill, and the like. Naga even surrendered her precious virginity to the cause. Surprisingly she didn't faint...

The end was inevitable, it was a tie...

"Damn, now what?" she murmured as they lay there, utterly spent.

"We have a sleep and go again." replied the other, equally sleepy as she snuggled into Naga. "You are wonderful, by the way."

"Of course, and I think I'll rethink the bi business, it's fun. But I'm still Naga..." she said as she drifted off.

"Only for now." was the quiet reply...

"What were you going to do to me if I lost?" asked Naga.

"Put a slave collar on you and have my wicked way with you." was the reply. "You?"

"You read my mind didn't you?" Naga smiled.

"Well, great minds, and all that..." was the reply.

Sleep overtook them.

...

Of course, the best "laid" plans of Mice and Serpents often go astray. Upon awakening they sat up and looked at each other. For a minute they smirked at the idea of doing the duel again. Then they clued in...

"You're wearing a collar..." said one of the Nagas.

"You too. And bracelets. Power blocking?

"Uh, there were two sets... What's going on here?"

"Guess." interupted a rather hard voice.

It was Lina.

The Nagas, or was it Gracias, looked to the foot of the bed where she was standing. She and the clones had the bed surrounded. The clones seemed a bit confused, which was normal. Lina seemed ticked.

No, she WAS ticked...

"Dear?" said one of the Nagas with a worried grin.

"Don't you "Dear" me!" shouted Lina. "I don't care if she is your mother or what ever you want to call her, we had a special thing going. I didn't mind the poor clones, they were no rivals, but now you just had to go and jump into bed with, with, HER! Hate sex my ass, you've been lusting after her for years, haven't you? Well, I'm not standing for it, you got that? You're mine! I even agreed to be your maid to keep you happy and this is the thanks I get? I don't think so."

"Uh, you sure that's your Lina?" asked Naga, with a gulp. "She sounds rather like mine..."

The other Naga tried to make nice. "Now, Lina, I admit I got carried away, but..."

"But nothing! Stow it." Lina snapped. Shadow Naga retreated under the covers, trembling.

"Oh my." said Naga. "Look, I'm sorry this happened, I didn't know what the deal was, exactly, so I was perhaps a bit out of line accepting the challenge. Look, just take the bracelets off and I'll leave you two alone..."

Lina shot a hard glare at her. Naga joined her clone under the covers, also trembling. "Are we in trouble?" she asked.

"Do fireballs hurt?" was the reply.

"Oh dear... Well, who's Gracia, by the way?" was her nervous reply.

Lina screamed. "There is no Gracia! No Naga either. From now until I say different your names are MUD! Got it? And I'm taking over around here, you are both obviously too irresponsible to be left in charge."

"N-now Lina..." one of them said.

"MISTRESS LINA!" she shouted.

"Y-yes Mistress!" they both snapped, without thinking about it.

Lina looked at them, then a slow smile came to her face. "That's better. Now, get out of that bed. It's pay back time. Neither of you have any magic right now, so I suggest you put up with it, it's not exactly like you can resist..." she said, glancing at the clones. For added effect a ball of light appeared in her hand...

The Nagas gulped. This wasn't going to be good. They climbed out of bed and stood there, nervously shivering. "Wh- what's up?" one asked.

Lina smiled in an evil way. "You must be punished. Since you like pleasuring each other so much I'll let you take turns punishing each other while I watch."

The Nagas were stunned. Finally one asked "How do we..."

Lina pointed at the bed, indicating one of them should sit.

"It's called... a spanking." 


End file.
